Let's play a game
by xxRubyCatxx
Summary: When Kida becomes the seme.. Izaya keeps provoking Kida by calling him 'cute' and 'weak', but what if Kida shows him he's not that little, innocent boy... YAOI WARNING


**_Let's play a game…_**

**OMG! My first Durarara! fanfiction and I hate it ;w; ~ since when did I became this pervy xD I'm a healthy young girl with an obsession for yaoi... is that so bad xD  
Anyway, if you hate boyxboy (yaoi/), durarara!, raping, sex or stuff like that, DON'T READ ! D:**

**Anime: Durarara!  
Pairing: Kida x Izaya (Kizaya)  
Made by: me 8D XDD  
Thanks to: Courtney for inspiring me~ ;A;  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Durarara!**

**

* * *

**

_I could never possibly think that I, Kida Masaomi, would be in the position that I am right now. Here, with Orihara Izaya-san,__ doing things I would never imagine .__When did I become like this? I am not the kind of person to do this.__But… when I knew my dark side was taking over, I just had to give in. And besides, he was the one provoking! He should've known that I wasn't so innocent as he thought I was. Calling me "cute" and "weak"; I wanted to prove him wrong! That jerk… He's the one who's cute and weak!  
I will not lose to him or anyone else!_

"Masaomi! Where are you going?" Mikado was running after me when I saw two girls standing across the street. "Hello, pretty ladies. Can I ask your names?" I asked with the most charming attitude.  
The girls looked at me for a few seconds, then at each other and started to giggle.  
"Sorry, boy, but we're not really interested," one of the girls laughed, while the other one looked at Mikado, who just arrived.

"M-Masaomi! You shouldn't—" he tried to say, but one of the girls approached him. "On the other hand, you seem pretty cute! What's your name?" she asked with a seductive voice. Mikado blinked surprisingly and scratched his cheek; He always did that when he became nervous.

"M-My name? Ano… R-Ryugamine.. Mikado," he replied with hesitation. The girl laughed. "What a cute name! Nice to meet you," she said and winked at Mikado.

Mikado blushed and looked at me with a "what-should-I-do?" face. I understood him and took his arm.

"Sorry, ladies, but we have to go! See you laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater~" Me and Mikado ran off, heading to the next street. When we arrived, gasping for air, we laughed.  
Laughed like we always did at times like these.

_At this point, I still didn't knew what was in store for me, when I__ noticed that a man from my past just happened to walk by._

"Long time no see, Kida Masaomi-kun." A man with black hair, red eyes and a grin all over his face walked around the corner and looked me in the eyes.  
"H-Hello, Izaya-san," I said with a low voice. That usual grin was familiar.

"It's so weird to not see you with Saki. Have you visited her lately? She misses you," Izaya laughed. I became annoyed. "S-Saki? Who's Saki?" Mikado was totally confused, since he didn't knew about my past with Saki and Izaya-san.

"N-No one. Nothing to be—" I lied, but Izaya interrupted me by laying a hand on my shoulder. "That's his 'girlfriend'," he said while smirking. I was in shock. She wasn't my girlfriend! Well, not anymore…

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Mikado asked surprised. I didn't say anything. Saki was the last person I wanted to talk about, even to Mikado, since she was part of my past with Izaya-san. She was the main reason why I got to know him.

"Didn't you know? Little Kida-kun here is dating my daughter! Well, not my daughter. I'm her foster parent…" Izaya explained while changing the subject, but me and Mikado were only interested in the 'dating my daughter'-part.

"Masaomi?" Mikado asked doubtful. I couldn't explain. That damn Izaya-san! "Hey, Mikado-kun? Don't you think Kida-kun is cute?" Izaya grinned.

That's the limit! I grabbed Izaya-san by his arm and dragged him with me. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I knew I had to stop him!

"Oi, Kida-kun, not so fast," Izaya-san protested, but he seemed to enjoy it.

I noticed an alley at my right-hand side and entered it. I pinned Izaya-san to the wall and looked him straight in the eyes. I was feeling angry, overwhelmed, but most of all… hurt. I couldn't control my feelings; Who knew what I was planning to do with this man? I remember very well how we first met and from the first day I did, I knew there was something special about him. Someone I couldn't trust, that was for sure! But also someone who made my heart beat faster every time I looked at him. And right now, my heart was going so fast, I thought I couldn't take it anymore!

"K-Kida-kun? What are you…" Izaya stuttered. He looked at me with a terrified face. I wonder why. Maybe because he didn't think I had the guts to do this with him.

"It was about time you shut your mouth, Izaya-san," I ordered. "You've said about enough." I felt like a complete moron doing this, but… something inside of me told me that I had to do this. Izaya-san started to grin and then laughed.

"You sure have some guts, Kida-kun! But believe me: You are TOO WEAK to do this." My heart stopped for a moment. Too weak? What was he thinking? I am not weak, not in the slightest! Yet, he calls me weak. Yet, he calls me cute. Those words followed me wherever I went.

"W-What are you saying?" I asked nervous. "I am saying that you are too weak to do anything with me, if that's your intention," he explained. His grin was the thing that annoyed me the most.

Doing anything to him…? What did he mean— Wait? Does he mean… No way! I couldn't do such a… It was like Izaya-san could read my mind.

"That's right. You couldn't do anything like that to me," he assured me. My breath was becoming heavier; It was hard to breathe with Izaya-san around.

I had to prove him wrong! I had to! But, why was I so desperate to prove him that he was wrong? It wasn't my intention to do anything to him in the first place, but now that I'm here… I feel like I have to, like I WANT to. I stroked Izaya-san's big chest with my hand. It was warm and I felt his heart beating through his jacket. I didn't knew it was going this fast…

Izaya laughed. "Are you going to prove me wrong?" he provoked. It was like he was calling for me to do things to him. And somewhere, deep inside of me, I wanted to.

"I… I think you don't need this jacket…" I said a bit nervous while taking of Izaya-san's black coat. Izaya didn't show any sign of resistance; He would just let me do as I pleased.

His black shirt made his muscles stand out. I wanted to touch them… "My, my, Kida-kun~ What are you going to do with me?" Izaya-san cried childish. He looked so defenseless; I could do anything to him now.

"I am… going to show you… that I ain't weak," I convinced him. Izaya-san blinked with his eyes. "Whatever you say, master."

I moved my face closer to his. Izaya-san already closed his eyes, like he knew what was going to happen. His breath in my face; It smelled like Izaya-san. And before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his. At first, I was too afraid to take serious action, but when I felt Izaya-san's arms wrapped around my waist, I couldn't take it any longer!

I inserted my tongue and played with Izaya-san's. I actually wasn't used to kissing a person, so I didn't knew if I was going too fast or too slow, but with Izaya-san, it felt more comfortable.

I had a really strange feeling in my stomach, like all my muscles were tightened. And when I broke free from the kiss, they relaxed again. The feeling was great, so I couldn't stop kissing Izaya-san. I was becoming more aggressive, more passionate. Izaya-san was noticing it and tried to break free.

"Oi, Kida-kun, not so—" he protested, while gasping for air, but I kissed him again before he could finish his sentence. I wanted more of him, more of Izaya-san. I slid my hand under his shirt and touched his chest. It was soft.

Izaya-san pushed me back. "Kida-kun! What are you doing?" he asked angry. I couldn't help it but laugh! "See, I'm not that innocent boy you think I am," I grinned.

Izaya-san looked at me with a serious face; There was no sign of that grin of his. This felt good, so good! I controlled Izaya-san and I loved it!

"Hey, Izaya-san?" I asked with a slight temptation in my voice. "W-What now?" Izaya-san asked, like he was afraid. "Let's play a game." I twisted his nipple a bit and Izaya-san's face became red.

"A g-game?" he asked confused. I grinned. "Yes, a game. I am going to give you some questions and if you answer them wrong, you have to 'do something' to me," I explained.

Izaya-san gulped. I could feel his fear. "Y-You are crazy…" he laughed nervously. I shook my head. "Where's that big boy now?" I grinned. Izaya-san pouted.

"So, question one: Do you think I would 'do it' to you?" I asked. Izaya-san's eyes were wide open. "N-No, you wouldn't dare!" he blushed. I laughed. "Wrong!" Izaya-san frowned. "Now you have to do something to me, remember?" I asked seductively. I stroked Izaya-san's warm cheek and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am not going to—" he protested, but I interrupted. "You don't have much of a choice," I assured him. Izaya-san grinned. "Like you could force me…" he said cocky. The more he was provoking me, the more I wanted him.

"Now, I want you to lick my neck," I ordered and lifted his head with my finger. Izaya-san gulped and smirked. "You have one dirty mind, kiddo, but… that doesn't really sounds like a bad idea to me now I think of it." Izaya-san moved his face to my neck and breathed on it. "I'm glad you finally gave in, Izaya-san" I said and awaited the moment. Then I felt a slight touch on my neck; It were his lips. I threw my head back and enjoyed the moment. I could feel Izaya-san's tongue coming out and licking my neck. I had to admit, I blushed at that moment, cause he was so good at it! Well, he's an adult after all, so more experienced.

I grabbed Izaya-san by his shirt. "I-Izaya-san!" I moaned. Izaya-san stopped and looked at me. "What? Am I turning you on?" he grinned. I wanted to admit it, but if I did, Izaya-san would most likely take over! I couldn't let him do that. "Tch. No way! And don't act so high-and-mighty," I pouted. Izaya-san took a step back and looked me in the eyes.

"Now, the next question," I grinned. "Why do you think I am doing this to you?" Izaya-san thought for a little while and then smirked. "Because you are so cute?" I became irritated when he said that and grabbed his shirt. "That's totally wrong!" I said with an angry face. Izaya-san was a bit surprised, it seemed. I released him

"Now, here's your new task," I grinned and pushed Izaya-san to the floor. He helplessly fell on his knees and looked at me. I unbuttoned my pants and dropped them. Izaya-san's eyes were big and they were staring at it. "Suck it." I pressed my eye-lids together and grabbed Izaya-san by his hair. Izaya-san was protesting. "Stop it! You cannot—" I pulled tighter.

"No complaining!" I laughed. Izaya-san looked at me with teary eyes. Then he frowned and gave in. "Alright, got it!" He stroked my waist and put it in his mouth. I moaned and tried my hardest not to scream. This was feeling good, too good!

"I-Izaya-san, slow down!" I moaned. "I... I am going to—" Izaya-san seemed to enjoy it, too. He was handling it like it wasn't a task at all._ There it was_. I moaned and came. I couldn't control it. I hid my face in my hands and breathed heavily.

Izaya-san stood up and wiped his mouth. "You little pervert," he said and patted my head. I looked at him and I noticed his familiar grin. "You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?" I laughed. Izaya blinked and looked away. "S-Shut up!" he complained. I stroked his jaw and turned his face to mine. "Now that we're busy, why won't we go all the way?" I grinned and kissed him before he could answer. After a moment, he pushed me back. "B-But you haven't asked a question yet!" he protested. I laughed. "You are really into this game, aren't you?" Izaya-san pouted and blushed.

"A-Alright… Let's do this," he confessed. I grinned and pushed him over. Izaya-san fell to his knees once again. I unbuttoned his own pants and slid my hand in. "My, my, Izaya-san," I said seductively. I stroked it and Izaya-san's breath was going faster. "K-Kida-kun!" he moaned. I laughed harder. "Are you the uke now?" Izaya-san turned his face to mine and sulked. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," I assured him.

_At this point, I took a moment to think of what I was doing. Here, in a dark alley with Izaya-san, doing this… This was the moment where I questioned myself. Why am I doing this? I'm not the person to be… Well, whatever. There's no turning back now! This could only be happing because I… really love Izaya-san._

"Kida-kun~" Izaya-san moaned. We were busy for a while now and I couldn't help myself from wanting more of Izaya-san. I pulled his hair, so he would face me. "I love the way you scream my name, Izaya-san," I smiled. "Tch." was the only sound Izaya-san could bring out. I guess Izaya-san wasn't used to the fact that he was getting teased by me. "You are a bit out of character, Izaya-san. Since when did you become this cute?" I asked. Izaya-san looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Since when did you became this perverted?" he asked me instead. I smirked and looked him straight in the eyes. "Since the moment I fell in love with you," I confessed. Izaya-san blinked and looked away. "No way…" he denied.

I released Izaya-san's hair and started licking his back, from the bottom to the top. When I arrived at his neck, I moved my face to his ear and whispered. "I really am in love with you, Izaya-san." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Izaya-san was blushing, because his ears turned red at the moment I spoke those sweet words to him. "S-Shut up! You rapist!" he shouted. Oh, he amuses me so much! "Me? A rapist?"

_Maybe he's right. Maybe I am a rapist. Well, I don't care! I want Izaya-san, all for myself. And I will do anything do get him, even though he resists. _

I pumped and pumped, without being able to stop myself. It was this wonderful feeling that caught me each time I filled Izaya-san up. I wonder for how long we were here. An hour? A few hours? I didn't care, as long as I could be with Izaya-san.

"Izaya-san, I want you to do it with me this time," I moaned. I wanted to feel Izaya-san's thing inside me, too. "You definitely have some guts~ But fine, I'll do it," Izaya-san grinned and pulled himself out. He first slowly kissed me and while doing that, he stroked my "weak spot". I thought I was going to come again, but I only wanted to when I was inside of Izaya-san. He had to feel my pleasure, too. Izaya-san stopped the kiss and lifted me from the ground, in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling, but Izaya-san already captured himself inside me.

Like I said, he was an adult, so more experienced, so Izaya-san's thrusting was better than mine, but that wasn't a problem for me at all. It made me feel better instead. "I-Izaya-san!" I moaned once again. I was feeling very tight somehow, but Izaya-san knew just how to loosen me up. He kissed me deeply everytime he noticed my tear-filled eyes. Those tears of pleasure sometimes crossed my cheek, but Izaya-san licked them away.

"L-Let's stop for now, shall we?" Izaya-san suggested after a while. I still didn't had enough of Izaya-san; I wanted more and more! I wanted his feeling to never stop. "No! Continue~" I screamed. Izaya-san filled me up with all he got this time; My scream should've been his limit. And that was mine, too. I released Izaya-san's neck and fell to the floor. Even though the ground was made of stone, it didn't hurt one bit; The feeling of pleasure was still taking me over. I took a few seconds to properly breathe and then looked up at Izaya-san. He was leaning against the wall and staring at me with his red-eyes. He put on his usual grin which I loved so much!

"Can I go home now?" Izaya-san asked desperately. Go home? But… I still want him… "I still want more of you, Izaya-san," I ordered. Izaya-san looked at me with big eyes. "But… I've done everything that you wanted! And besides; boys of your age shouldn't be doing this anyway…"

I stood up again and kissed Izaya-san deeply. He tried to resist, but he gave in when I touched his parts again. "Kida-kun, not anymore…" Izaya-san protested. I didn't listen.

_I continued on making a mess of him, all night long…_

_

* * *

_**THERE YOU HAVE IT ;w;~ **

**hope you didn't die xD ...**

**Now, Ruby is over and out *O* ~ *sallutes*  
**


End file.
